When There was Me and You
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Jo thinks about a certain someone who has broken her heart a few times without realizing it. Her thoughts set after ‘Born under a Bad Sign’.


**When there was Me and You**

**Author's note: ****Hey guys! How's it going? Well I'm okay I guess…here is my newest Supernatural story…please read and review!**

**Dedications: ****This story is dedicated to my best friend Marlowe who loves Dean, Jensen Ackles and Supernatural just as much as I do…enjoy!**

**Chapter Summary: ****Jo thinks about a certain someone who has broken her heart a few times without realizing it. Her thoughts set after 'Born under a Bad Sign'.**_  
_

_Its funny when you find yourself  
looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
is to be over there  
why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
that I don't really care_

My heart broke when he left. Dean had promised that he would call me later. Right then I knew that that was a lie. He wouldn't call me. He _never_ would call me. I secretly held out hopes that he would. He wouldn't leave me hanging. But I was so wrong. It has been almost two months now, and I still haven't gotten that one special call.

__

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I don't blame Dean fully for my heart break. He probably didn't even know that he did break my heart. That was the hard thing about him; he doesn't know how a person reacts to a broken heart. For all I know, he thinks that I have a boyfriend and he moved on to another girl. The thing is, I haven't gotten a boyfriend. Many guys have looked down my way, but I turned them all down, still holding out hope that Dean would come my way.

__

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's 

I know that he doesn't want to be with me because he has to take care of Sammy and fight the demon, but it's not up to him to save me. I'm not an innocent little schoolgirl. I can take care of myself. If I can get kidnapped and almost get killed by an evil spirit while hunting with Dean and Sam, I can handle the real demon.

__

And once upon a song

Sometimes I secretly wonder why I'm falling head over heels for Dean. Is it because he's hot? Is it because of his eyes? Is it because of his abs? Or is it because he's the only hunter that hasn't tried to get in my pants? Why I like him, is still a mystery to me. But I like mysteries. No actually I don't…I _love_ mysteries!

__

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

The thing that I hate most about him not being here with me, is that I don't know what he's doing or who he's with. For all I know, he is engaged to some red head whose chest size is bigger than her I.Q! The reason why I loved doing that hunting gig with him was not only my way of being with my dad, but also because I got to be with him everyday. Those were the days that I look back on everyday.

__

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Oh who am I kidding?! Dean would never go for a girl like me! He likes the more beautiful, attractive and sexy woman. I don't think that he'll ever look my way. He'll never kiss me. He'll never go out with me. And most of all…he'll never love me.

__

Cause I liked the view  
thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you  


Dean Winchester broke my heart…and the worst part is…he doesn't even know he did it._  
_

_Please read and review! If you have any ideas for a story for Supernatural, please tell me!_


End file.
